Can I be your Hero?
by Katalily
Summary: In the beginning there was nothing but the Caster, the Caster gave mankind gifts and the people grew vain, when he was near deaths door, he granted one last gift. A child to help when mankind became most desperate, but to help they need to experience love
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I've finally wrote it down. This is going to be an Evanberry story but I have paired up all the other characters in the story so its not mainly them. It will have Tike, Fuinn, Mattcedes, Klaine, Pucktana, Bartie and Sugar/Rory. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**In the beginning there was nothing but the Caster, the Caster gave mankind gifts and the people grew vain, when he was near deaths door, he granted one last gift. A child to help when mankind became most desperate but to help they need to experience love**

Today started like any normal day for Samuel Andrew Evans but it ended with him in a car with a stranger after being told he had powers.  
Did I mention that he now has to go to some boarding school for powers and he has to leave his parents behind, as well as Stevie and Stacey.

Yep today has been a good day for Sam.

Let's begin

Sam woke up ever so normal on a Saturday at 10:00, a time that was usually for every 16 year old boy. He then preceded to go and have a shower whilst singing every rose has its thorn. 'Great song' he thought as he sang along. The shower was quick and by the time he was back in his bedroom two little blonde balls of hyperness, also known as his siblings, twins Stacy and Stevie had invaded his room and claimed it.

"Sammy!" Stacey said. "Stevie took my Barbie's again." This kind of fight was normal for the Evans family, a daily occurrence. One which grew tiring three years ago.

"Stevie." Sam said with a glare."Give her back her Barbie."

"But she took my power ranger." Stevie argued before throwing a glare back at Stacy.

"Stacy give me his power ranger and Stevie give me her Barbie." Sam dictated

Without complaint, planted in his left hand was a power ranger and in his right a Barbie. Wordlessly he gave his siblings their own item and they scampered out of the room, probably to go and bug his parents to oblivion but in hindsight he really should have paid attention to where they were going

He then started to get ready, because it was Saturday he planned to go round to his friend's house and probably just play a few rounds of call of duty so all in all, he dressed casually.

He headed downstairs to grab some breakfast but going downstairs he realized something, it was quiet. Too quiet for his own good which probably means Stacy and Stevie made up and are plotting another mastermind plot which normally ends in tears...

For both parties.

He went into the kitchen and got himself a bagel, halved it and put it in the toaster, expecting it to explode but instead he heard a click and the bagel began toasting.

Curious as to why his house was WAY to quiet to be an Evans household, he went up to his mum and dad's room, surprisingly finding two sleeping parents in there. Normally they were both up at seven due to the tiring combination of Stacy and Stevie.

He trudged back downstairs to see his bagel had been toasted surprisingly it was still there and still in one piece. Cautiously he inspected the bagel, expecting it to spontaneously combust but nothing came, not even the flicker of a flame.

Deeming the bagel safe from explosions, he got the butter of out the fridge and inspected that too. It seemed hard enough, no hidden spiders, no coat of ice on the top, no pepper sprinkled in. Something was almost defiantly up as to when he went to get a knife out of the drawer there was no spraying of water not even a single drop.

Ignoring all the signs that something was wrong, he buttered his bagel, poured himself a glass of juice and sat at the table. He sat there pondering his life and as he got up he noticed there was no whoopee cushion or a tack on the chair.

'Stacie and Stevie must be growing up' Sam thought. In all honestly he really should have put more thought into that.

Sam then trudged upstairs to get some homework done, before he could go. That was his parents rule. Being dyslexic he would normally get help from his parents but since they were too busy sleeping like the dead, Sam decided he would at least attempt it and get sympathy marks from his teacher. That kept him busy for a while.

During the time he was doing his homework, he ignored the temptation to go and see what the lack of noise was about.

When Sam was finished he went into Stacy and Stevie's room, them being six they still share a room, it makes it easier to control them at night. They weren't in there. Sam reluctantly walked to his parents room to find it empty. He went back downstairs and saw his parents sitting in the living room

"Where is Stacy and Stevie?" Sam asked grabbing his parents attention. They both just looked confused at him, that was not a good sign.

"I thought they were with you?" His mum asked, his dad nodding in agreement.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed before running around the house, his parents doing the same. They had literally turned the house upside down in their search for the two troublesome twins. They met again in the kitchen with Sam nearly bashing into his mum.

"Found them yet?" His mother asked breathlessly.

"No you?" Sam replied.

Before he could answer his dad came into the kitchen, nearly tripping over the two of them. "You haven't found them yet either?" Sam and his mum both shook their heads.

"AHHHH! Stevie Stop it!" A voice screamed from outside. The three of them looked at each other and run to the source of the voice. They ran as fast as their legs carried them till they were outside but there was still no sign of Stacy or Stevie. "STEVIE I'M GOING TO FALL!"

In sync Sam and his parents looked up to see Stacy and Stevie were playing on the roof.

"STEVIE AND STACY! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" Sam's dad shouted. He looked over to his dad and he swears he has never seen anybody that red.

He looks over to his mum who is in a state of tears, probably fearing for her babies life. Sam looks to the left of his vision and there is a ladder. No wonder how they got up.

"Not until we test to see if my power ranger can fly!" Stevie said as he nearly threw a tantrum. Then his face lit up, that only happen if he got an idea and normally it would lead to mayhem it the Evans residence. "Let's test Barbie first!"

Stevie snatched the Barbie out of Stacy's hands just as Sam's dad, Dwight was going up the ladder. Stevie then threw it out the roof and Stacy followed after.

Time slowed down for Sam there, his mum, Mary was on her knees, his dad, Dwight was still on the ladder and Stacy was falling off the roof. Sam didn't know what came over him but he ran, faster than he had ever ran before. Then he jumped far and wide and didn't seem to be pulled down by gravity. It took him a second to realise he was actually flying. Sam Evans was actually flying!

He snatched Stacy in his arms and gracefully floated down to the ground with Stacy clutching a Barbie in his arms. He stood her up right and then went to pick up Stevie from the roof and put him back on the ground he was met with a speechless audience.

"Did, did I, did I just, Did I just fly?" Sam said totally freaked out.

"I believe so." Dwight muttered.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! My big brother is like a hero no like a superhero." Stevie said as he bounced up and down.

"I believe I can explain that." A man said coming into their back garden. "My name is Will Shuester and I really need to talk with Dwight, Mary and Samuel. So could we go somewhere to talk in private."

"The name is Sam, not Samuel." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"I can explain what just happened if you would let me." Will said meeting his glare.

"Stacy, Stevie." Mary said recovering from her breakdown, "Why don't you two go play in your room and we will continue this conversation indoors hm."Stacy and Stevie ran into the house closely followed by Dwight. Mary stood there and stared at Will. "Come inside please."

Will obliged and followed her in to the house, Sam had no choice but to follow. He was clearly freaked out by the whole thing and just wanted answers.

In the kitchen, Will sat at the table. Sam sat down as well taking the seat opposite him, Mary was busying herself by making drinks. "Tea or Coffee?" She asked Will.

"Tea please." Will answered.

By the time the drinks were ready and Dwight was back downstairs everybody was staring expectantly at Will. "Can you please explain what happened back there?" Sam asked as nicely as he could.

"You, Samuel Andrew Evans have a power. I'm guessing from what you displayed back there you have the ability to fly and superhuman agility."

"What!" Sam was gobsmacked. Sure Sam loved comic books as much as the next kid, probably more than the next kid but he never imagined he would actually be a superhero.

"I work at a school, where we have people with powers. We teach them to control their powers, learn their strengths and weakness and see if there are ways to improve them. The school is called Caster High, it was founded by the Caster himself but you will probably find more about that later. I would like to take Sam here to the school to strengthen his powers, not turn him into some sort of weapon. There he will meet people his own age with varying powers." Will explained. Sam couldn't believe that superheroes really exist and that they've been hiding under his nose the whole time.

"That sounds awesome." Sam said.

"What Sam!" Mary said.

"What, it does!" Sam argued back.

"There is no school fees, but it is a boarding school but there is signal so you can phone your parents or send letters to them or even fly there on weekends." Will said trying to strengthen his argument.

"What do you think Dwight?" Mary asked her husband.

"If he wants to, and if he is completely safe the whole time." Dwight answered his wife and Will nodded at the safe part. "Do you want to go Sam?" Dwight asked his eldest son.

"I don't see the harm in it." Sam said. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible." Will answered. "Can you leave tonight?"

"Sure, if that's alright with mum and dad." Sam said looking at his parents how both nodded with tears in their eyes. "I need to pack so do you want to stay here while I do that or do you want to wait?"

"I think it's best if I stay here." Will said nodding.

So with that development, Sam packed up all of his things, said a tearful goodbye with his mum and dad and Stacy and Stevie he went out the house and followed Will to a car. He load his bags in the boot and went inside.

"How many people are there my age?" Sam asked Mr. Schuester.

"With you, we have sixteen." Mr. Schuester answered. " There is a lot of varying powers in the whole school so be prepared for that. Also your whole class will just be the sixteen of you but after school times and before bedtime you can socialize with the younger and older ones."

"Awesome," Sam said back.

The rest of the journey was in silence. Until Mr Schuester said, "We're here" as they went through a pair of gates. Sam was gobsmacked at what was past these gates. It was the biggest building he had ever seen. It had ten floors but it was so wide. It looked like a castle, if a castle was meant to be that hi-tech.

Mr Schuester got out of the car and Sam followed still not tearing his eyes away from the massive house in front. He also noticed they had many fields surrounding probably for battling.

As they entered the building, he looked around to notice he was in reception kind of place. There was a desk in front with no one sitting there, there were a few sofas around the room and a few plant plots. There was a lift in the corner of the room and a massive grand staircase beside the desk. The entire room smelt of pine. He was drawn from his thoughts as Mr Schuester bellowed. "Rory!"

A second later as if he appeared out of nowhere a small boy appeared in front of them.

"Sam, this is Rory Flanagan." Mr Schuester said introducing his new pupil. "Rory, this is Sam Evans, he is your age."

"What can he do?" Rory asked Mr Schuester not even looking at Sam.

"Superhuman agility. So he can run fast and jump further." Mrs Schuester answered looking at Rory, not failing to notice the disappointed look on his face. "Oh and he can fly!" And at that Rory's face light up.

"He can fly! That's exactly what we are looking for!" Rory said excited.

"Rory, I've got to run but do you think you can introduce him to the rest." Mr Schuester said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Sure Mr Schue." Rory said as Mr Schuester took off down the corridor. "Sugars going to be so pleased." Rory said looking back at Sam.

Sam took a moment to look at the boy in front of him. Irish nationality he was sure because of the accent, he had dimples across his cheeks and sandy brown hair.

"Who's Sugar?" Sam asked genially confused.

"My girlfriend, she gets excited with new things to fight against." Rory answered with a smirk."So when did you figure you had powers?"

"Honestly, an hour or two ago." Sam answered smiling.

"So you're a newbie eh? Word of advice, don't listen to Puck, he likes to mess around with you guys. Are your parents powers?" Rory asked.

"No, I don't think so." Sam answered as he watched Rory's face fall at that statement. "What?"

"There is a bit of a disagreement between people with pure power blood and people with rogue power blood. You being Rogue blood. Just don't take what they have to say to heart. Having Rogue blood doesn't make you any less powerful, and at this school we have a zero tolerance policy about it. Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." Rory said as he held out his hand.

"No offense dude but I don't really won't to hold hands with you and run upstairs." Sam said trying to not offend the boy.

"Did you not listen to me earlier? I have a girlfriend and anyway my power is teleportation, I can only teleport another person if they take my hand, so take my hand." Rory explained as he kept his hand held out.

"Ok." Sam said unsurely as he touched Rory's hand. In a flash they were in a change of scene. Gone was the welcoming sense of the lobby and instead he was greeted with the smell of fire.

As soon as they had reached their destination, Sam felt like he was going to puke. Rory had let go of his hand and proclaimed to the room. "Schue brought us fresh meat!"

Sam then had thirteen pairs of eyes staring down at him, some with questioning glances, others were just glares and some smiles.

He looked around the room to notice he was in a common room of sorts. It had Five massive sofas surrounding a fireplace, it had a snooker table and a ping pong table at one side, there was a few computers over in one corner and in the last area was more sofas with a massive television and a massive DVD selection.

The first person to move was a girl who with sandy brown hair. She made her way over to Rory and planted a kiss on his mouth. Sam took this person to be Sugar.

"What can he do?" Sugar asked against Rory's lips.

"Run fast, jump high and long and fly." Rory said in a rush.

Then a lot of things happened at once, the others in the room made their way over to him, Sugar stated bouncing up and down and Rory was pushed to the side.

"Interesting." A Latina said. "I'm Santana Lopez. I can control fire."

"Satan!" A boy with a Mohawk exclaimed. "Don't give away all our secrets." He then turned to face Sam. "I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone here just calls me Puck. You'll find out my power soon enough."

"Guys, we are scaring him." A small boy with curly brown hair said. "Don't be so imitating. I'm Blaine Anderson." The boy said as he held out his hand at Sam and Sam shook it. "I can feel others emotion and alter their moods. It's quite fun."

"Not for the person you are doing it to." Sam quipped back and the room erupted with laughter except Blaine who looked hurt.

"I like this kid, nice backbone." A tall gangly boy exclaimed.

"Yeah but the Bieber cut has got to go." A boy with glasses and in a wheelchair said and the room starting laughing again except Sam who was really fighting the urge to touch his hair."I'm Artie Abrams," the boy who made fun of his hair said. "And I can talk to machines, you know get them to do what I want."

A bubbly blonde came up behind Artie and said, "I'm Brittany, and I can like control water. Maybe if me and you team together we can make the ducks fly!" Brittany exclaimed as she started jumping on the spot and clapping her hands excitedly.

"Sure, if you want Brittany." Sam said trying not to upset the girl, she already seemed pretty excited about it.

The next boy to come up was the tall gangly boy mentioned before. He brought a small blonde with him. "I'm Finn Hudson and this," he said gesturing to the blonde, "is my girlfriend Quinn Fabray." He then kissed her cheek and she blushed. "I have super human strength."

"And I have mind control." Quinn said. "So you better watch out!" Quinn joked. "What's your name?"

"Sam Evans." Sam answered clearly. He then felt something on his shoulder. First instinct he turned around and nothing was there, he then looked around and got utterly confused until he heard a giggle.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang." A voice from nowhere said. "I can go invisible." She then suddenly appeared. Her hand outstretched to meet Sam's. She was Asian with black hair with blue highlights. As he was looking her over he failed to notice the glare coming from the other guy in corner.

"I'm Mike Chang." Sam looked to behind Tina and another Asian was there with black hair, he was quite tall and looked athletic. "I can do awesome stuff with my eyes." He declared.

"Yeah that stuff is dope!" Artie agreed.

"Like what?" Sam said clearly intrigued.

"X-ray vision, heat ray, freeze ray, night vision and telescopic vision." Mike said as if it was as easy as rattling off a shopping list, Sam felt his jaw drop.

"Yeah, that is pretty awesome." Sam agreed. Mike beamed at him.

The next boy to come up had dark skin and had a wee afro look going on. "I'm Matt Rutherford." He said shaking Sam's hand. " And I can control the weather or conjure it up."

"Cool." Sam said in awe at all these people could do. All Sam could do was run fast and fly and then there people who could control water, fire and the weather. If anything he was a bit jealous.

Another girl stood in front of him, she had dark skin and had dark brown hair. "I'm Mercedes Jones and I'm a shape-shifter."

"A what?" Sam said surprised.

"It means I can transform into another thing, for me it's a tiger, or anything cat-like. It's pretty awesome." Mercedes explained.

"Oh and I'm Sugar Motta." Sugar said from where she was standing with Rory, "I can create force fields."

Sam nodded his head in appreciation. He then turned to the last boy he had to meet. He was standing next to Blaine. "And to save the best for last, I'm Kurt Hummel and I can heal myself and others, so if you ever hurt yourself fighting one of these idiots, come to me."

"Now Sam," Finn said grabbing his attention. "We live in the tenth floor, our age group. Which consists of 16 year olds and some 17 year olds. We have half the floor. In our area we have three boys dorms and three girls dorms. You will be sharing one with Puck and Artie, I share one with Kurt and Rory which is across the hall and the next one is Matt, Mike and Blaine's one. In our area we also have a games room and a gym and each dorm room has its own bathroom. I think that's all you need to know. Except that our teachers is Mr Schue, but he was probably the one who brought you here."

Sam listened eagerly. It all sounded too good. "How did you know he brought me?" Sam asked.

"Mr Schue's power is he is a tracker, he can track down people with powers. It's how some of us came here." Finn explained.

"Ok, cool. Wait you said we had three girls dorms, but there is only six girls in front of me. Is there someone I have yet to meet." Sam said.

He looked round the room at their uneasy faces. Did he do something wrong?

"Well," Quinn started grabbing his undivided attention. "I share a room with Brittany and Santana and Tina, Mercedes and Sugar share a room, " she paused. "And Rachel has her own room."

"Who's Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, we don't know her at all, yeah we live with her but she hardly talks, I don't think anyone actually knows her power." Puck explained. "I don't think anyone's been in her room."

"How long have you know her?" Sam asked he was confused at how they could know someone so long but not even know anything about them.

"She's a pure blood power so she's been here since the start. I don't think I ever heard her say more than five words at a time." Puck said as Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"Have you tired?" Sam said but then he felt glares on him and Mike's eyes started to get red and that honestly scared the crap out of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad I just can't imagine how lonely she is."

"We did try," Mercedes said. "I even said that I could move in with her if she wanted company but she just shook her head and walked away, we've kind of given up trying to get to know her."

"We do have theories about her powers though." Blaine said grinning. "I'm think she has some sort of shield because she is the only one I can't feel the emotions of."

"I honestly think the midget has the power of silence." Santana said seriously. "She never answers in class but still manages to get the best grade and for training, she gets separated from the rest of us, because the only power she has is silence."

The room started laughing easing the tension that was left when Sam started asking about Rachel. Though he would never admit it to the others, he was intrigued already with this girl, she had lived here for years but yet she has managed to keep everyone at bay.

They talked for most of the night, Sam still hadn't find out what Puck's power was he kept on saying he'll save it for the battlefield. He told them all about his life back home with Stacy and Stevie and his mum and dad. He found out that some of them are rogues like him whilst Tina, Artie, Kurt, Matt Rory, Sugar, Quinn and Finn where pure. He found out that most of them had good relationships with their parents but a few like, Mike and Santana, their relationship with their parents was strained.

All in all it was a pretty good first night at Caster High, he still had yet to find out how they got that name. He was going to go to bed in his dorm when he heard Puck say his name. "Sam."

"Yeah, Puck." Sam answered only to look behind him and see both Artie and Puck behind him.

"Don't mention Rachel again, she's kind of a sore spot for most of the girls." Artie said shrugging.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"She is kind of like, the smartest there is and they think her rejection of their friendship is because they aren't good enough." Artie explained.

"Yeah but they all seem like pretty nice girls." Sam said. "Is this Rachel girl mean or something?"

"Like I said before no one knows her, she just kind of fades in the back ground." Puck said shrugging.

"Oh, and also don't try and make a move on Sugar and Quinn." Artie said staring him down.

"Those are the two take girls right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but they have found their mate, Finn and Rory." Artie explained.

"Their mate?" Sam asked.

"Oh right, Puck Sam doesn't know about the Casters Story." Artie said looking at Puck.

"Whats the Casters Story?" Sam asked because he really wanted to know why the whole school was named after this guy.

"I could tell you but I think it would be better if we get Miss Holiday to do it, she can perform illusions so she is like the best teacher ever." Artie said.

"The Casters Story is pretty good so you'll have that to look forward to tomorrow." Puck said shrugging. "But remember don't bring up Rachel again and don't flirt with Quinn or Sugar."

"Or Tina." Artie added in. "Even though she hasn't got her mate we all believe that its Chang but they are both too shy to do anything."

"Okay got it, don't mention Rachel and don't flirt with Quinn, Sugar and Tina." Sam repeated.

"Good boy." Puck said ruffling Sam's hair. "I agree with Artie, Bieber cut has got to go." Puck said laughing as he and Artie went to bed, well Puck carrying Artie out of his wheelchair and into bed and Puck then going to bed.

All in all Sam Andrew Evans has had a pretty good day, he's missing his family like hell thought, but there is one thing he really wants to know.

**What the hell is Puck's power?**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Love Katalily xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**True be told I was a bit bummed when I found it I only had one review so I decided to put a lot more thought into writing it. This chapter contains a lot a Samchel with Klaine thrown in for good measure enjoy!**

* * *

Sam was peacefully dreaming in his bed when he felt a cold water being poured on him.

"What the hell?" Sam asked to no one in particular.

"Alarm clock is broken." Puck said shrugging. "And you need to get up!"

"Artie can flipping talk to machines, he can fix it and yet you chose to wake me up like this?" Sam replied

"S'more fun!" Puck said grinning. "Now come on, we have still got to see Miss Holiday so you can see the Casters Story and then after that we've got class with Mr Schue and then we've got training where you will finally find out my awesome power when I'm using it to beat your ass." Puck said still grinning.

"Nice to know you care." Sam mumbled under his breath. "See when you grin like that you look like a madman!"

Puck smile instantly dropped after that. "That's not very nice, it hurts right here." Puck said holding his hand to his right side.

"Puck, dude. Your hearts on the other side of your chest." Sam said laughing.

Puck frowned. "Just shut up and get ready. We have breakfast in 20 minutes and I don't won't to be late, their bacon is amazing."

And with that Puck walked off, probably to go get ready. Sam looked into his case which was brought up yesterday to get clothes. He just took out jeans and a top. He then got out a separate bag an put his school stuff there like, some pencils and some notepads. He remember what Puck said about training and decided to put a pair of joggers in the bag as well with a new top. He was extra prepared. He went into the bathroom and got changed for his first day. When he came out he found Artie and Puck where sitting on and beside his bed waiting for him.

"Come on, Fly boy let go!" Artie exclaimed.

"Fly boy?" Sam asked.

"You know because you are a boy right?" to that Sam nodded. "And you can fly so, Fly boy."

"What can I call you then, Machine boy?" Sam suggested.

"Nope just Artie." Artie shrugged and rolled out of the dorm followed by Puck. Sam had no choice but to follow.

They worked the way back to the common room from the night before to find it full with the rest of them. When they entered all eyes turned to them. "What took you so long?" Santana exclaimed.

"Fly boy." Artie answered with a shrug as if it was to be expected.

"Fly boy? No I think his name is trouty mouth." Santana said smirking evilly.

"Yeah dude, your mouth is massive. How many tennis balls can you fit in there?" Finn asked.

"I've never had balls in my mouth, have you?" Sam asked Finn and the rest of the room laughed except Finn who turned red and Quinn who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Breakfast shall we?" Rory asked as he held his hands out. Everybody started linking arms and Sam joined in. He wasn't very happy to be teleporting again but he was with fourteen friendly face so it couldn't be that bad.

It was worse

When they arrived they were in this massive hall, that was painted brown and had massive long tables lined along it. Sam looked around and he saw a bin beside him. He still felt like he was going to throw up but it wasn't as strong as the last time.

Everybody else went an joined the line for food and Sam followed, he just got an apple and a bowl of oatmeal.

He looked around to see that his friends had dominated a large table and they were waving him over. He walked up and sat down. Artie joined the edge of the table so he was beside Sam and on Sams other side was Puck.

"Hey Sam." Puck nudged Sam side. "Looking forward to battling, I think it would be best if you go against Rory first considering you can both move."

"Sure, I don't mind. It's just that I only find out I had powers yesterday, I've only flown once." Sam said whining.

"Trust me this school will make them tons better," Artie said edging his way in on the conversation. "When I first came here I could only talk to calculators," he laughed, "but now I can talk to basically any machine no matter how hi-tech it is."

"Awesome, Puck what was your power like when you first came here?" Sam asked trying to find out his friends power.

"I'm not that easy Evans, you'll find out soon enough, can I just say that your power will have to get so much better to take on Puckasauras."

"Yeah his power is just toxic!" Santana said mockingly.

"SATAN!" Puck shouted.

"So, let me guess your power is toxic." Sam said smiling.

"Someone's feeling smug." Blaine announced to the table looking in Sam's direction.

"SATAN!"Puck shouted once more.

"Yes Pucky Puck?" Santana said innocently.

"SATAN!" Puck said warningly. "You ruined the surprise!" He said glaring at Santana and then he turned to Sam. "My power is acid generation, it's pretty awesome."

"Cool. I look forward to fighting against your awesome acid generation." Sam said reaching put his hand for Puck to shake it.

"I also look forward to beating your ass." Puck said smugly.

"Has any one actually beat him?" Sam asked Artie.

"Not yet, he remains undefeated, he kinda uses the acid to ruin all machine bots so it's hard beating him." Artie admitted glumly.

"Now don't get to depressed Artie." Blaine said and Artie tilted his head towards him. "I'm sure that he will slip up soon, he hasn't gone against Quinn yet."

"That's because I refuse to fight girls." Puck said defending himself.

"You fought me!" Santana said smiling.

"That's because Satan, you can take care of yourself and if I hurt Quinn, Finn is going to pummel me." Puck said.

"Fine anyway we need to go to Miss Holiday." Artie said and everyone looked at him because she wasn't their year groups assigned teacher. "Sam hasn't heard the caster story."

"Oh my god, you'll love it Sam." Mercedes said smiling.

"It's a great story." Tina said quietly.

"I am though worried about the ending."Matt said and everyone turned to him.

"I agree." Mike said patting Matt on the back.

"Let Sammy here make up his own decision." Finn said before standing up."I'm finished and most of your are so we can go now and see it again."

"Be prepared for the awesomeness that is Miss H's illusions." Puck said standing up as well.

"Can we please not teleport there, it makes me sick." Sam whined.

"Wimp!" Rory shouted.

"You get used to it." Tina said smiling.

"It took me forever." Mercedes admitted rolling her eyes.

"Let's just go." Matt said walking off.

"Yeah, if we go to her now, we won't be late for Mr Schue." Mike said agreeing as he followed Matt. Everybody else got up to follow walking in pairs and threes, in front of Sam was Kurt and Blaine obviously flirting.

"Uh Puck?" Sam whispered to Puck.

"Yeah Sam." Puck answered back sharply.

"Are Kurt and Blaine in a relationship?" Sam asked which in turn cause Puck to laugh. "What?"

"We have many reasons to believe they are both gay, well actually considering they have both admitted it and they both have obviously have crushes on each other." Artie said involving himself in the conversation.

"And due to how much eye-sex they have," Puck said laughing which had Sam and Artie laughing as well.

Before his eyes Sam was being lead down many different corridors, turning left and right. He was there wondering how the hell they didn't get lost. They were suddenly in front of a bright pink door. It was different from the rest of the doors on this floor as they were white.

"This is Miss Holidays classroom." Sugar explained before walking in and dragging Rory with her. "Hey, Miss Holiday!" Sugar said waving at the teacher.

"Hola class." A blonde woman in her mid-thirties said. "What can I do for you today?"

"We were hoping you could show us the Caster's story again, Sam's new and he hasn't seen it." Quinn said from her place beside Finn.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mrs. Holliday said in a smirk. "Sit down and I'll show you."

Everybody else went to sit on the floor in a circle, Sam followed. Sitting next to Mercedes and Matt.

"So every good story starts with a person." Mrs. Holliday said and the every person in the room saw an illusion of a man. "This man was a humble man, he was poor and homeless but never struggled to see the good in people, he helped any situation where he was needed."In front of them the illusion changed to someone helping to get people out of a fire. "And always comforted those in need." Sam saw a man consoling an elderly woman. "God took notice and gave this person a powerful gift." The next illusion was one of a man on a mountain facing the clouds. "He gave him the power to give others powers. God named him the Caster."

Another illusion took place of the Caster in a cave. "The Caster gave many gifts to people, he gave them powers beyond their wildest dreams. He gave a man with no water, the power of water. He gave a women who simply wanted to visit her children teleportation, he gave the socially awkward the power of mind reading." Mrs Holliday said as these images were conjured up in front of them. "People started to treat the Caster differently, not as the humble man but like a king. The Caster lapped it up." They were shown pictures of people kissing the Caster's feet. "Like any good king he decided to give his people more, he found people their ideal mate. This was a mistake though, it began to show The Caster who much these people depended on him, how lazy they were. So to fix it, he went into hiding but not before holding once last promise. You will find your mate the moment your lips touch theirs." They were shown illusions of his promises and him leaving.

"The Caster began to live in isolation," they saw a man marching around a cave, "He was reflecting on how wicked he made mankind, he made them lazy, he made them vain. With every gift he gave the more the people flaunted to those without. He realized what a big mistake he had a made and began to find a solution. When death was approaching he did one thing he promised God he would never do. He gave himself a power." The man shone of light from his hand on himself and he lit up. "With that power he gave a baby, a baby with limitless power and he froze it time." The Illusion now showing a new born baby being frozen. "He vowed that the baby would help when mankind became most desperate, the baby would show the wickedness of mankind what good is. Though there was a catch. The baby would only help if they felt loved. The baby would only help if they were shown what love truly is." Miss holiday finished.

They were returned to the class room. "Wow." Sam managed to breath it. "That was awesome. He they managed to find the Caster's child yet?" Sam asked Miss Holiday.

"No, over the course of history, many people have claimed to be it but they have never been truly needed. The baby will only come through and show who they are if we need help." Miss Holiday said.

"If they are loved don't forget the most important bit." Santana reminded them.

"Yes, my theory is that the more people that care for them, the stronger they become." Miss Holiday said.

"My theory is that they already has the power they just need someone to believe in them." Mercedes suggested.

"My theory is that they are a selfish jerk who will only help if there is a part in it for them." Puck said with venom in his voice.

"Puck, have faith." Miss Holiday urged.

"Well I've been given little to believe in, what is actually know about the Caster's baby, nothing. They haven't even found the Caster's body." Puck said angrily.

"They actually have research into it." Quinn said. "They believe his body is somewhere in America."

"Anyway, shouldn't you guys be getting to class, it's all the way across the building and it starts in one minute" Miss Holiday said.

The pupils looked between each other, a look of horror masked their faces as they all stood up and ran, well Rory and Sugar teleported leaving everyone else behind. Sam thought 'Jackasses'. Sam was following everybody else since he didn't know where to go, he found himself running fast, gaining speed with every movement, taking longer strides, coming off the ground every so often. He reached the point where he was literally off the ground.

Then the bell went

The rest of his class stopped outside Mr Schuester's door. Sam however couldn't stop himself and charged right into the door.

"Ouch!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, are you ok?" Kurt said rushing to the boys side.

"Yeah I'm fine, just bashed my head a bit." Sam answered.

The door opened and revealed an angry Mr Schuester. "Guys, you're late, Sugar, Rory and Rachel are already in there." He motioned his hand to inside the class room and Sam being closest to the door followed. In there he saw Rory and Sugar looking guilty, but it wasn't them who caught his attention. It was the brunette in the corner.

Sam thought she looked beautiful and Sam usually thought girls were hot or not. She had dark chocolate eyes that Sam could stare at all day. Her hair was brunette and sat on her shoulders, a natural wave in her hair. She had a full fringe. She didn't wear much make-up and was just a natural beauty.

In other words Sam was enthralled with her.

The rest of the class followed in Sam was sitting beside Rory and Kurt.

"Guys." Mr Schuester said grabbing their total attention. "I've got a big project planned for you!" Mrs Schuester happily exclaimed.

"Please don't tell me this is another one of your genius ideas which always ends up with me having to heal someone." Kurt said dramatically sighing.

"No, this is not a practical task, I learned my lesson the last time O asked you to combine two powers and we nearly burned the school down with our acid fire." Mr Schuester said. "I wonder who was to blame for that one, hm. Santana, Puck." He said glaring in their direction.

Santana tried to hold in a laugh but Puck just let it show. "Say whatever you want our acid fire was badass!" Puck said laughing and highfiving Santana.

"Ok, well here's my idea, we work in pairs, to design a product powers can use in the field, a product which they can use to save their lives." Mr Schuester explained. "How does that sound?" He asked his class and he was meeted with 15 happy looks and one questionable glance.

Rachel put her hand up."Yes, Rachel?" Mr Schuester asked but he got no reply from her lips, instead he got her reply from her body language when she felt all eyes on her, she squirmed in her seat. "No Rachel you have to work in pairs." She raised her hand again. "No buts we now have an even number." Rachel slowly put her hand down, then she found something more slightly interesting to look at. The floor.

"Now I would like the selection to be random, so I've put all your names into a hat." Mr Schuester explained pulling out a black top hat from underneath his desk. "All sixteen names are in here, so we will have eight people come and pick. Mike I'll need your help to find the persons name when they are coming to pick." Mike got up out his seat and went to stand next to the hat.

"Right now who's first?" Mr Schuester said looking at his class. All of them looked slightly uneasy. "Finn." Mr Schuester said picking out the tall boy. "You're up!"

Finn got out of his seat and stood next to the hat. Mike then stared at the hat.

"Rory?" Sam whispered. "What's Mike doing?"

"He using his x-ray vision to pick out Finns name so Finn can't be paired with himself." Rory answered in a whisper.

Mike's hand went in and picked out Finn's name and handed it to Mr Schuester. "Finn on you go." Mrs Schuester said gesturing to the hat.

Finn put his hand in and took out a name, he read it a smile gracing his lips before he breathed out."Quinn."

Quinn beamed a mega-watt smile as Finn sat back down next to her.

The same process went on, Puck went next and he got Santana, much to Mr Schuesters displeasure. Next went Mercedes who got Matt who when that was announced both sharing a goofy smile. Next up was Tina who picked Mike, they both seemed incredibly happy with that.

Sam had kind if zoned out until he heard Mr Schuester mention his own name. "Sam, come on up."

As he got up he looked around the class to see that half the class had already been paired up, the only people left were himself, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Artie, Rory, Sugar and Rachel. Sam decided even before going up there that he didn't want to be paired with Rory or Sugar, they would probably spend the whole time giving each other love sick glances. He didn't mind between the rest.

He reached into the hat and pulled out a name. "Rachel."

Rachel doesn't even look up when her name is called, she just keeps on staring at the floor, like the most amazing thing is happening there and no one else will notices it. Rory goes next and picks Sugar, the Brittany goes next and picks Artie which leaves Blaine and Kurt together. Sam doesn't think they'll mind.

"Ok, so no cheating and no getting help. I want your ideas to be your own and your own only, so you are going to have to go to different rooms and plan this out till lunch. I'm trusting you guys to at least get some work done, even if that's a far stretch." Mr Schuester said. "So, Rory and Sugar you guys can go and work in the common room. Puck and Santana you are staying here I need to keep an eye on you guys. Kurt and Blaine you guys can go to the classroom next door. Rachel and Sam you two can go work in the library. Tina and Mike you can go to the auditorium and work. Brittany and Artie, work in the computer suite. Matt and Mercedes, you guys can work in the classroom as well with Finn and Quinn." Mr Schuester finished. "Everyone know where they are going." He was met with a chorus of yes's and nods. "All right off you go."

As soon as that was said, Rory and Sugar teleported out, Matt and Mercedes headed towards the door, followed by Tina and Mike who were then followed by Brittany and Artie and Kurt and Blaine. Rachel walked over to Sam and looked at him as if to say 'hurry up and follow me.' Sam rose to his feet and Rachel glided out of the classroom with Sam on her heels.

Rachel navigated her way through a series of corridors with Sam following like a little lost puppy until they reached a giant oak door with a big old brass handle. Rachel grabbed the handle and pushed it to reveal the library. The library had books lining up every corner far and wide, there was a row of computers down one side and tables spread out amongst the library. It wasn't particularly special for a library.

Rachel sat down at a spare table and Sam followed.

"So do you have any ideas?" Sam asked, Rachel didn't respond she just got out her stuff from her bag. "I have an idea!" At this Rachel met his gaze. "What if we like did like a watch that can shoot lasers?" Rachel shook her head. "Or maybe glasses that scan for water?" Rachel shook her head again. "Oh, how about a bracelet that can be used as a signal for help?" Rachel shook her head once more.

"Ok, Rachel do have any ideas?" Sam said getting a bit snappy. She looked it to his eyes and Sam saw the pure terror in her eyes. "Are you actually going to talk?" Sam asked, she shook her head a final time. "Great. Any other methods of communication?" She paused as if to think and then slowly nodded her head, she got out of piece of paper and a pen and wrote.

'We can communicate like this ok' Sam read "Fine by me." Sam said. "So any ideas?" He watched as she most definitely put on a thinking face, but she came up black so she just shrugged. "What are we supposed to do it on then?" Sam asked.

She took out another sheet of paper and wrote 'Don't worry no one else will do it, knowing them they'll will all just make it up on the spot'

"I still would like to have something to show for it." Sam admitted. " Come on, we will show the others how it is done." He said nudging her side. He immediately regretted it when he saw her flinch. "Sorry."

'Its fine.' she wrote. 'How about we design a tracking device so small it is easily concealed and when the press a certain button it send a help signal to the nearest power.' She wrote.

"That's a good idea." Sam said smiling.

They spent the rest of the time in the library in silence, Sam was drawing it and Rachel was doing the logistic bit. That all went over Sam's head. A bell went off signalling lunch and Rachel packed up her things and got away as quickly as possible like she couldn't wait to get away.

Sam picked up his stuff and tried to follow the best he could, but he managed in the end just following the noise.

"SAM!" Puck shouted running over to him as he entered the lunch hall. "We thought Rachel had eaten you or something." He said patting Sam's back.

"As you can see I'm all in one piece, no eating involved but I'm really hungry so can I just get my lunch and I'll talk to you once I've got it." Sam said as he heard his stomach grumble. Puck just nodded and went back to his seat. Sam went in the que and got his lunch, a turkey sandwich and some orange juice. When he sat back down he was bombarded with questions.

"Did she talk?" Quinn asked.

"Did you find out her power?" Santana said.

"Did she do all the work?" Mercedes asked rolling her eyes.

"Has she traumatised you?" Puck asked seriously.

"Did you guys have a conversation?" Matt asked.

Sam just looked bewildered by their questions."Once again, you're scaring him." Blaine said looking sorry. "Just tell us what happened."

"We were just working in the library, no I didn't find out her power and no we didn't talk once and no I did some of the work." Sam said giving him all the answers he could, he noticed the disappointment on their faces. "What are you guys all sad about?"

"We thought that maybe she would take to you so we can find out more about her." Tina admitted.

"Yeah and to make her our friend." Brittany exclaimed.

"How did you get the work done if she didn't talk?" Kurt asked curiously.

"She wrote down what she wanted to say and I replied." Sam answered, he noticed the disbelief on their faces. "Seriously guys what?"

"That's the first time she's done that." Rory said. "I was paired with her for the last time we did a project and she did all the work and just had me present it, I tried to make contact, you know speak to her and stuff but she refused."

"So, how long ago was that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Before Mike came here, so we it was five years ago." Rory answered.

"Wait, so she hasn't spoken to anyone in five years." Sam said shocked.

"Well longer than that remember she didn't speak to me she just did the work." Rory answered.

"Poor girl." Sam said honestly. He noticed that he had made the rest of the group depressed so he tried to make light conversation. "So have any of you watched avatar?" To which he was greeted with enthusiasm.

The rest of lunch went by quickly making light conversation. Next they had training or 'Showing who is boss' as Puck called it. He followed everyone out to some sort of gym, that spread out very long. Mr Schuester was there as well as a blonde lady. She was wearing a bright red tracksuit and had a stopwatch around her neck.

"Guys, individual training just now, you know what to do." Mr Schuester directed to his class who all go their separate ways. Sam stays put until Mr Schuester comes over. "Sam, this is Miss Sylvester," he said gesturing to the lady beside him. "No normally we have private training for a while and then we train against each other, but we don't have a course made for you yet because Coach Bieste isn't back from her holiday." He explained. "So, we decided that we want to test your stamina, so we thought that you could go to the gym, go on the treadmill and just run for as long as possible. Is that ok?" Sam nodded. "Rachel!" Mr Schuester

Rachel was just about to exit the room when she heard her name being called. Reluctantly she turned around. "Take Sam to the gym with you." Mr Schuester ordered. Sam went up to Rachel and they both left through a door. It lead to a room with many machines. Sam looks in awe at how amazing they are all but Rachel just jumps on a treadmill, puts earphones in her eyes and starts running.

Sam followed jumping on the treadmill and puts it on full speed. He notices that Rachel has it on full speed as well. Never being the one to back down from a challenge Sam keeps running at full speed, not even breaking a sweat. Maybe part of his power is superhuman stamina. He looks over to Rachel who isn't sweating either. Maybe it was just the whole power thing.

They keep running for about half an hour before Rachel stops and go gets some water from the corner. Sam keeps running not even feeling tired. Then in the cup holder in his machine Rachel puts a bottle of water, Sam smiles gratefully and she returns the smile.

It looks like she's trying to talking to talk. Her mouth is moving but no words are coming out. Sam can't help thinking that she looks so cute doing that. She was finally ready to say something but it was interrupted by the blonde women from earlier."YENTL, MACAULAY CULKIN STUNT DOUBLE, GYM NOW!" she bellowed from the door.

Rachel looked really embarrassed and went really red, she stepped back and immediately runs through the door. Sam followed after blushing a furious bright red. When he entered the hall again he was greeted by a knowing smirk by Blaine.

"So you had a moment with Miss Berry?" Blaine asked Sam smirking.

"How did you know?" Sam asked quietly as to not draw attention.

"I can feel your emotions remember, and you Mr Evans are one the easiest to read." Blaine said poking him in the chest. "What happened?"

"She almost talked."

"WHAT!" Blaine shouted in disbelief and everyone turned to look at them. "I'll be taking Sam out for a private moment Mr Schue, he has just told me something big." Blaine said as he pulled Sam out, he failed to notice the disappointed on Kurt's face.

Blaine tugged Sam in to a cupboard and started to shout at him. "We've tried to get her to speak for years, you come in for ONE DAY! And yet she nearly talks to you! How the hell is that possible!"

"I don't know Blaine, I guess it just happened, we have kind of spent the day together." Sam said shrugging.

"Well, right then. I could spend the whole day with her and she would push me away but you, she welcomes you freely!"

"Blaine calm down."

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated and I'm taking it out on you." Blaine explained shyly.

"What are you frustrated about?" Sam asked.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise Blaine."

"Kurt." Blaine answered in a gulp. "I like him, like, like like him, like nearly love but what if he's not my mate, what if he doesn't like me the way I like him and what if I ruin our friendship by telling him." Blaine said dumping all his worries on his friend

"Are you stupid," Sam announced and Blaine looked at him curiously. "Earlier today, I asked if you two were a couple. I have no doubt in my mind that he feels the same you just need to tell him."

"Thanks Sam"

Sam was about to say no problem when the door opened and it revealed Kurt and Rachel.

"Come on guys, we've got to train and Schue won't start without you." Kurt said glaring at Sam. Sam knew why he was glaring, it was because Kurt felt the same way about Blaine.

"Hey Blaine." Sam said.

"Yeah." Blaine answered.

"No time like the present." Sam said smirking and leaving the cupboard pushing Kurt in and taking Rachel out.

"You planned that didn't you?" Sam asked Rachel. She nodded and ran off to sit on her own whilst Sam went elsewhere.

**Mean while in the cupboard.**

"Kurt," Blaine started, "I have to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it."

"Ok." Kurt answered hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Kurt, I think about you all the time, the way you look when you are deciding what to wear, the way you smile when you are happy just takes my breath away, when I ever i see you upset I just want to punch the guy who did it. I imagine how your lips will feel against my lips. I guess what trying to say is that. I love you Kurt Hummel and I know you probably don't feel the same way an I know I've probably ruined our entire friendship but-" Blaine was cut off the Kurt placing his lips against Blaine's

Well Blaine would never have to imagine it anymore.

They both felt fireworks, like no one else mattered in the exact moment in time, it was just the two of them. The kiss was passionate and full of boxed-up feeling that they were finally letting go off. The kiss was simply divine.

When Kurt finally left Blaine's lips, Blaine heard six words he never thought he would hear Kurt saying. "I love you too Blaine Anderson."

"Be my boyfriend." Blaine said impulsey.

"Does this give you an answer." Kurt said before latching his lips against Blaine's again. The fireworks were still there and they were if possible even brighter than the last one.

They both left the cupboard hand in hand. This was not unnoticed by everyone else.

"Get some Hummel!" Puck shouted causing both boys to blush and everyone else grinning ear to ear.

"Okay guys, one on one power training first, let's have Matt and Puck first."

Sam watched from the stands as Matt and Puck stood at opposite sides of the gym facing off against one another.

"And begin!" Miss Sylvester said.

Matt was the first to move and conjured an ice storm from his fingertips. He then sent it in Puck's direction. He then made it sunny around himPuck started to shoot acid from his hands at Matt but instead it hit the ice storm heading was freezing the acid. Sam watched in awe as they were effortlessly showing of their skills duelling one another and how easily it came to them.

"Cold move Rutherford." Puck shouted across the gym.

"Surely you can do better than that, Puckerman!" Matt said taunting him.

Puck then shoot acid from his and shot it into the cloud that was barrelling ice. The cloud disappeared and before Matt could react he was greeted with a face full of Puck.

Matt was on the floor and before the fight gave serious injuries Mr Schuester announced. "Puck wins!" That was greeted with minimum cheering and lots of boos. "Right Mike your next against Puck."

It went on like this, Puck easily beat Mike but putting a wall of toxic between them and before Mike could use his eyes to get out, Puck had ran behind him and got him in a hold. Artie was next against Puck, he took some computer appliances from around the school and turned them into his own robots, though Puck clearing beat them with acid. Finn was next but he rendered completely powerless when some type of acid goo was surrounding him and Puck won easily. Puck went up against Rory next. He easily won, he just put toxic on the entire floor and Rory slipped and hurt his head, Kurt healed it right away.

The only people Puck hadn't fought was Sam, Blaine and Kurt. Probably because Blaine and Kurt's powers weren't really for the battlefield and Sam was just starting out. "Guys that's it for today." Mr Schuester announced to his students.

Everyone got to their feet and left, apart from Sugar and Rory who just had a habit of teleporting everywhere, they went back to the tenth floor and in to their common room. In front of Sam was Kurt and Blaine holding hands. They were going to be sickeningly sweet couple. When they were back in the commons Brittany announced

"Klaine."

"What is that Brittany?" Artie asked intrigued.

"Kurt and Blaine duh!" Brittany said as though it was the most obvious thing on the planet."You know their couple name like Finn and Quinn is Fuinn and Rory and Sugar is Sugary."

Everybody just looked at each other, not sure if they should laugh or not, but they all heard a hysteric Kurt laughing, "That is just amazing Britt." They all soon joined in.

As soon as the laughter died they all went talked, then went for dinner and came back up. They watched television for a bit and played a few games of pool. Sam kept think he saw Rachel in the doorway staring in but every time he gave it a second glance no one was there. He didn't put much thought into it though as he was to busy beating everybody's ass at Pool and taking their money off them.

After an eventful day, Sam retreated back to his dorm. After his first official day at Caster High he had come up with one conclusion.

**Caster high is Awesome!**

* * *

**And there it is, chapter two. I plan to bring a couple together every chapter. I would like you to vote on whos next, you have a choice of Tike, Mattcedes, Bartie or Pucktana. Also did you like the casters story, I thought it was genius anyway I'm rambling please Review**

**Love Katalily xx**

**P.S REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long school caught up and well you know, anyway.**

**I would like to say that there is some homophobic bullying in this chapter. I myself I'm not homophobic but the character (Karofsky) is so just bear with me. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

_"Protect her." A voice called out from the darkness_

_"What?" Sam asked_

_"Protect her."_

_"Hello?"_

_Suddenly Sam felt like his world was spinning, like he was falling down a deep dark pit with no end, forever spinning and spinning into the darkness, never stopping. The walls were closing in, Sam kept falling and falling never ending. The darkness was going to sallow him whole. Until..._

_"SAM WAKE UP!"_

Sam was awoken from his dreams by a shake, when he opened his eyes he met the worried gazes of Puck, Artie and Blaine.

"Dude, you alright?" Puck asked worryingly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked unsure.

"You were screaming in your sleep and I mean seriously screaming, we called Blaine here to see if he could get how you were feeling but he couldn't read you." Artie answered with the same look of worry that Puck had.

"I was screaming?" Sam asked.

"It was kind of scary, I mean you are one of the easiest people to read and yet I felt nothing," Blaine admitted shyly. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"I don't know, I just remember pure black. That's it. Is that bad?" Sam said.

"I don't know, maybe we should take you to Miss Pillsbury." Blaine said feeling sorry for Sam.

"Who is Miss Pillsbury?"

"The schools guidance councillor, she helps people come to terms with their powers and shit like that." Puck answered in a shrug.

"Guys, it wasn't that bad just one dream," Sam said, even though he felt pretty good that he cared for them, he would never admit it though, that was too girly. "So Breakfast?" He was meet with nods of enthusiasm as Puck and Artie went to get ready. Blaine just stared at him. "What?" Sam said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"There is something you aren't telling us about that dream. I couldn't read you during the whole thing and honestly that scares me even more than the screaming." Blaine said looking at Sam in concern the whole time.

"All I remember is black," Sam answered quickly. He was not ready to reveal the first part of his dreams because one, he didn't recognize and two because he didn't know who the her he was referring to.

Blaine was still not satisfied with Sam's answer but he felt it wasn't he place to push it, so he nodded his head and left the room without so much as a goodbye. Sam then started to get ready and left the room not even caring that Puck and Artie were still getting ready.

He was too freaked out by that dream. Who is he meant to be protecting? Who was the man telling him to protect her? Was it just a dream?

Sam just shook it off and went to get ready and then went to get breakfast with Puck and Artie.

Puck was keeping an eye on Sam. He was worried for him, he would never voice it but the incident this morning kinda freaked him out. He was really starting to like Sam and no not like that. Puck's heart belonged to another but yet again he would never voice it. Basically Puck is emotionally retarded. But still he was worried, he had never seen someone freak out as much as Sam had. They totally downplayed it, he was thrashing about in his bed screaming his fucking guts and sweating like crazy.

After the once again teleportation down to breakfast due to Rory, forced Sam to hold back his sick. He made a quick dash to the bin, almost is he himself had gain teleportation and hovered his head over it. Luckily nothing came out. You'll get used to it, they said when he first teleported. Yeah like that was ever going to happen.

Sam moved himself from the bin and made contact with his friends smiling faces. 'Some friends they are,' Sam thought, 'Didn't even ask me if I was ok.' Sam walked past his friends and went straight to get his breakfast, once again an apple and a bowl of oatmeal.

Once he sat down, Santana being the nosy git that she is asked. "Is that all you ever eat?"

Sam answered back straight away. "If I want my body like the perfection it is then yeah." Sam said as he took a bite of his apple.

"My body is perfection," Santana said glaring at him, he could feel heat rising off her. "My guess is that under that shirt is a big hot mess like a pillsbury dough boy." Santana said smirking. "Or like Finn." Santana said under her breath but it was loud enough for the table (Puck), to burst into laughter.

"Santana." Finn whined. "Why have you always got to drag my body into your insults?"

"Because, you can't expect to eat a sloppy joe for lunch every day and get away with it." Santana said back ignoring the glare coming from the Ice Queen herself.

"Santana," Quinn said slowly. "If you mention, my boyfriends body one more time, I will make you do something you don't want to do understand."

Santana quickly nodded, but she knew that Quinn made that threat everyday and yet here they were. "Anyway back to my original point." Santana said in an annoyed tone. "Let's see under the shirt." Santana said her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"No Santana." Sam said taking another bite out of his apple, he didn't really want to encourage the Latina and seemed to miss the glare that was aimed at him from a certain mohawked young man. "I'm not taking my shirt off for you, I'm not a stripper."

"Come on, just one peek so I can make fun of it all the time." Santana said whining.

"No, if you put it like that." Sam said turning his head away to face Artie, eager to start a conversation about something else, anything else that didn't involve his body. Luck was not on his side though, when Santana realized what he was about to do, she quickly moved in for the kill.

"If you don't show me, I will burn your top off." Santana said, nobody except Sam looked at her, it was like this was expected from the Latina.

"..."

"Speechless, Sammy. I've backed you into a corner. Take off the shirt." Santana said playing with a flickering of a flame in one hand.

At Santana's words and Sam's movement of his hand to his shirt, all of the girls turned their interest into this conversation.

"Oh, come on!" Sam exclaimed. "I will take it off, just not in the cafeteria ok?"

"No, that doesn't work for me," she gestured to herself, "or my girlies ok? So take it off!"

"Fine Satan, you can have your satanic ways." Sam huffed making an annoyed face.

"It's my satanic ways or it is no fun!" Santana said playfully.

Sam decided it was better to get it over with so he quickly took off his shirt and watched as all the girl's jaws dropped and the boys looked like they were going to kill him.

"Wow..." Brittany said dreamily.

"Washboard abs." Quinn muttered under her breath.

"Better than Mike's" Tina said quietly but it was enough for all the girls and Sam and **Mike **to hear it.

"Can I touch them?" Sugar asked to no one in particular.

"I could stare at them all day." Mercedes admitted.

"You have yet to comment Satan." Sam said grinning as the girl in question was too hypnotized by the eye candy in front of her.

"No comment." Santana quickly said tearing her gaze away from his abs to his face. "You can put your shirt back on now."

Sam quickly put his shirt back on, to avoid anyone else oogling at his abs, this was meet with swift disappointment from the girls and sighs of relief from the boys.

"Lets go to Schue's before he rants at us again." Mercedes said dramatically. Everyone agreed and got up to leave but their plans were halted when a Indian man blocked their way.

"PUCKERMAN! LOPEZ!" He bellowed. "My office now!" He took off and reluctantly Santana and Puck followed. Everyone else just shrugged and continued walking or rolling in Artie's case.

"Who was that?" Sam asked Artie.

"Principal Figgins. He is probably the worst principal in the whole world but he has to be principal because his power sucks." Artie answered holding back a laugh.

"What is his power?" Sam asked curiously.

"Ability to track money saving options." Artie said fully laughing. Sam soon joined in.

"Why did he ask for Satan and Puck?" Sam asked.

"You've already taken on calling her Satan." Artie said in a dead serious voice. "I believe you are fighting in rather well, anyway they were called because he probably just walked into another one of their infamous pranks. Last time, they some who managed to set his office on fire without actually burning anything. It was pretty impressive."

They soon reached Mr Schuester's class after making their journey though the windy corridors with Sam just tagging along hopelessly lost. They were found waiting outside the door as Mr Schue was taking to a ginger woman inside.

"Who's that?" Sam asked to the group.

"Miss Pillsbury. She's married to Mr Schue." Matt said. "The bell hasn't rang yet, so they are perfectly allowed to talk before class and in our opinion, flirt the pants of each other."

"She is the guidance counsellor who can read minds right?" Sam asked which was only greeted with a nod from Artie. He was about to ask when they actually could go in when he heard a noise from behind him.

"FAG!" A deep voice bellowed, Sam turned around to be met with a gorilla like man. The gorilla like man marched up to Kurt and got all up in his face. "When are your parents going to sell you back hmm? I bet they hate having you for a son, you're disgusting!" Sam was disgusted at the gorilla man's words, he was about to get all up in his grill when Rachel appeared.

Yes, She appeared and marched right up to the gorilla man. She didn't even look back or around her, her glare was focused on the man in front of her. Sam was just thinking 'Oh my god! she going to get hurt'. She stared him right in the face. They had a staring contest right outside Mr Schue's door. Neither blinking and neither moving away. Finally the gorilla man, as if he was in a trance backed away followed by the rest of his group.

Rachel wordlessly hand a tissue out of her bag to Kurt and walked into the class. Sam was completely confused at the situation. He wasn't the only one.

"Who was that?" Sam spat out.

"David Karofsky, he is in the year above. He has like a personal thing against Kurt." Finn explained.

"Rachel stood up for me." Kurt breathed out in amazement.

"I don't get why she did that." Matt said utterly confused.

"Yeah, man we would have totally gotten involved if it wasn't for her." Rory said looking apologetically at Kurt.

"True dat." Artie said nodding his head.

"Thanks but shall we just get inside. It's just Rachel in there." Kurt said opening the door. When he opened the door, Miss Pillsbury looked like a deer caught in hide lights, which was even more effective because of her big doe eyes. She quickly made her excuse and left the room.

Kurt walked in and seeing Rachel sitting by herself, as a way to pay her back for standing up for him to Karofsky, Kurt took the empty seat next to her. Rachel did her own impression of a deer caught in headlights before she looked away and moved seats. Kurt looked hurt so when everybody else came in, Blaine sat next to Kurt taking Rachel's empty seat.

When everybody was in Mr Schuester did a quick head count and got to fourteen. He counted again same answer fourteen. Mr Schuester than realized who is class was missing. His two most infamous troublemakers.

"Guys, where is Santana and Puck?" Mr Schuester asked his class.

"Principal Figgins called them away." Quinn answered.

"For what?" Mr Schue asked.

"We don't know, for once." Mike said.

"Ok, I'll sort that out later. So we are just going to do the same thing as yesterday." Mr Schuester said with a bunch of hand movements that weren't necessary. "So you know where you are going right?" This is met with chorus of Yeses.

The rest of the class stood and walked away. Rachel reluctantly walked up to Sam and motioned for him to follow her. Sam got up and followed her out. The school was still a massive maze to Sam, and he was still wondering how everybody else knew where they were going. They once again reached giant oak door with the big old brass handle. Rachel entered the room sitting at the table they were sitting at. Sam followed suit and started to get all his stuff out.

Sam looked over at Rachel's work. It looked like she had finished everything and Sam was a tad annoyed.

"You did all the work?" Sam asked astounded.

She took out her notepad and wrote 'You still have to finish your drawing.'

"Thanks, but that doesn't make me feel any more important." Sam said annoyed.

She started writing again 'You are also presenting it =)'

"Ok, deal." Sam said smiling.

Sam worked in silence as Rachel started to read a book. Alice in Wonderland. Sam loved to draw. He wasn't the worst. Apart from being a superhero, his number one dream was to be a comic book writer and drawer. When he was younger he designed his own superhero. He was called Sam Man. His power was to be able to transform into a fish, a goldfish. In hindsight, he really should have picked a better hero.

When Sam was finished, he wanted to ask Rachel the question he had been wanting to ask all day. "Why did you stand up for Kurt?"

Rachel took out her notepad and wrote 'Its personal'

Sam read it out and said."Do you like have a crush on Kurt because 1) he's gay and 2) He's taken by Blaine."

This managed to make Rachel slip a smile. She quickly covered it up with her hands and started writing again. She wrote 'Like I said it's personal'

"Do you ever tell anybody anything personal?" Sam asked.

She wrote 'No'

"Why not?" Sam asked.

She wrote 'Its personal.'

"Everything is personal, I think only the teachers know your last name." Sam said.

She wrote 'My full name is Rachel Barbra Berry'

"Well my full name is Sam Andrew Evans."

She wrote 'Nice to meet you Sam Andrew Evans'

"You too Rachel Barbara Berry." Sam said with a smile on his face. "Why Barbra?"

She wrote 'Barbra Streisand, my idol.'

"Who's she?" Sam asked completely bewildered at the name.

She wrote 'It doesn't matter.'

He was about to ask another question, when the bell rang and she darted out quicker than Flash can run. He had no choice but to follow considering he was totally lost. He ran out the door to see that he had lost her. 'Great' Sam thought 'How the hell am I going to get out of here.'

Suddenly Rory and Sugar appeared in front of him, he was shocked. He should really get used to that feeling because it seemed to be happening a lot. He looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

"We figured she would leave you stranded." Rory said shrugging.

"So we thought we would come and get you." Sugar said shrugging as well.

Rory took Sugar's hand again and outstretched his hand towards Sam. Sam still didn't like the idea of teleporting. "Can we walk?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Rory agreed and started walking, pulling Sugar along for the ride.

"Chicken." Sugar muttered under her breath.

When they finally reached the lunch area. Sam jumped straight into the queue and got himself a chicken salad sandwich and some orange juice. When Sam reached the table, he asked the question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Who is Barbra Streisand?" Sam asked, the reactions were a bit mixed.

Kurt spat out his juice, Blaine started choking, Mercedes was looking at him shocked, Tina was just flashing invisible, Puck and Santana(they must have gotten back from Figgins at one point) gave him glare that just screamed why did you bring it up, Finn wasn't paying attention, Quinn looked indifferent, Mike and Matt stopped mid high-five to listen to this conversation, Brittany was just happily smiling along and Artie started to rub his head.

"Who. Is Barbra. Streisand." Kurt said. "Did. He. Seriously. JUST. ASK THAT!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Sam asked.

"Don't get him started." Santana moaned.

"Kurt, honey, just leave him be. He was just asking." Blaine said trying to stop Kurt from hyperventilating.

"But she is so amazing!" Kurt said in a huff.

"Where did you even learn her name." Mercedes spoke up. "No offence, but I didn't take you for the Broadway type, more the comic book nerdy type character."

"Oh so she was on Broadway. Cool." Sam said before going back to eating his food.

"Yeah, but where did you learn her name?" Mercedes pushed it once again.

"Rachel." Sam said.

There was a collective gasp amongst the table. Rory and Sugar, who has just gotten back from the queue sat down and noticed the tension. "What's up guys?" Rory asked unsure.

"Yeah, because Kurt looks like he's about to give birth." Sugar added in, Rory looked at her. "Sorry Aspergers."

"She spoke to you?" Kurt asked astounded.

"No, she just wrote down what she wanted to say again." Sam explained.

"Then why ask about Barbra?" Kurt asked genuinely confused.

"Her middle name is Barbra after Barbra Streisand." Sam explained. " Apparently she's like Rachel's idol."

"She likes Broadway?" Kurt questioned.

"I guess." Sam confirmed.

"And she never told me?" Kurt stammered out.

"She doesn't talk, how could she tell you?" Sam questioned.

"Still, no one here has the same dedication to Broadway as I do." Kurt said and he noticed Blaine's hurt expression. "Sorry honey, but you know it's like my religion."

"That I do." Blaine said in a sigh.

"So, did she tell you anything else?" Quinn asked adding her voice into the mix.

"No, just that." Sam said.

"You are really bad at being a spy." Quinn said agitated.

"I'm not a spy." Sam defended himself.

"Sure." Quinn muttered under her breath.

Mercedes felt the tension built was unbearable so she quickly changed the topic.

"Do you know if they have any tater tots?"

* * *

After lunch they quickly made their way to the gym.

"Puck, Satan?" Artie said. "Why were you called to Principal Figgins office. Normally you brag about what you did to us and this time you didn't."

"The douche bag, said we posted a private video of Sue's online." Santana said laughing.

"The video is the funniest thing ever." Puck said laughing as well.

"Did you post it?" Brittany asked. "Because getting in trouble for something you didn't do is bullying."

"No we didn't Britt, but whoever did is a legend." Santana said still laughing.

"He says that if he doesn't find the culprit, he's gonna blame us. Not like we care." Puck said still bursting into hysterics.

"What is the video?" Finn asked.

"Prepare yourself." Santana said walking. "It's bound to be the funniest thing ever."

There was a long pause before Santana finally gave an answer."Coach Sue, dancing, to Olivia Newton-John's physical."

It takes a minute for everyone to imagine that in their heads...

And then to burst out laughing...

And then to fall to the floor...

And then to rush to the computer suite...

Well just Kurt and Blaine...

"Guys, we've got class!" Quinn screeched down the corridor.

"Don't want to be late for Sue!" Mercedes screeched.

"Yeah and if you see the video, you won't be able to look her straight in the eye!" Sugar furthered.

"Fine." Kurt said in a sigh as he walked back with Blaine. "But straight after class we are seeing it!"

"Trust me." Puck said as he patted Kurt on the shoulder."It's worth the wait."

With the promise of watching the funniest video after class, sprits were running high when the group of misfit teens ran into the gym. Wait they realized was them absence of one of their teachers and the glare of another.

"Which one of you posted that video of Sue online?" Mr Schuester asked his class furious. "We know it wasn't Puck or Santana, so which one of you was it?"

"What makes you think it was one of ours?" Mercedes questioned. "It could have been any of the years."

"Well, Sue seems to believe it was someone in this class." Mr Schuester explained. "But I'll let it go for know. Considering though that Sue isn't here and Coach Bieste is still on her trip, I thought we could do some team building exercises today."

This was meet with some cheers, some whoops, some moans, some groans and one hand in the air.

"Yes Rachel." Mr Schuester said but yet he was greeted with silence. "You don't have to do it Rachel but maybe now would be the time to show everybody your power." Everybody now turned to face Rachel. "I believe I've been your teacher for years and yet I don't know your power."

Rachel looked horrified, her eyes went wide, her mouth was just hanging open and she was sitting straight up. After what felt like forever, Rachel started to shake her head, slowly moving at first but it became more vicious like she was trying to shake something off.

"Rachel, calm down." Mr Schuester said walking over to the girl who was clearly freaking out. "Why don't you go outside for a while, to calm down."

Rachel jumped from her seat and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Mr Schue," Finn questioned, "You don't even know her power?"

"No." Mr Schuester said honestly. "I was just told that she was talented but extremely shy."

"So, does anyone know?" Matt asked.

"Just Mrs Pillsbury." Mr Schuester said.

"Not even Figgins?" Mercedes questioned.

"I don't think so." Mr Schuester answered.

"So, no one really knows?" Tina contemplated.

"No." Mr Schuester answered, he took notice of the kids shocked faces. "So team building?" Some reluctantly, some happily, some indifferent, got up and stood in the middle of the hall. "So, we need to get into groups, and because there is only 15 of you because Rachel left, we need to make three groups of five."

"So Finn, Rory, Santana, Artie and Tina in one group."

"Brittany, Sugar, Mike, Blaine and Matt in another."

"And, Sam, Puck, Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt in the last group."

The group got into their smaller groups, except Santana, who looked like she was full of white hot rage. "I'm not with Britts or Puck?" She said with a subtle hint of venom in her voice.

"No, I think it's better for everyone's health and safety if you aren't in the same group as Puck and it just worked out that way with Brittany."Mr Schuester said with a lot of jerky hand movements.

"No, that doesn't work for me."

"Santana-"

"No!" She screamed, her hands engulfed in flames. "I want to be with Britt or Puck!"

"Santana, you could hurt-" Before Mr Schuester could finish, a flame shot of her hand. He dodged but at the same time, the door open revealing Rachel who had just came back. The flaming ball of fire, which was originally aimed for Mr Schuester's head, due to Rachel's small size, it hit her in the stomach and she was flown backwards.

"Mi estrella!" Santana cried out. "Lo siento mucho! Mi estrella!" Santana ran over to Rachel's body and held it in arms. She checked for a pulse. "Kurt!" She shouted. "Help her please!"

Kurt ran over and took the unconscious girl out of Santana's arms and started to heal her, Blaine went over to support Kurt. Everybody else seemed frozen in place.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT!" Santana screamed.

Scared about getting the Latina's wrath, the quickly complied leaving the hall at once, most likely to go back to their dorms and freak the fuck out. Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Mr Schuester stayed. Santana was openly weeping, Kurt was healing back to normal, Blaine was holding onto Kurt's hand for dear life and Mr Schuester was just hovering over them with a constipated baby look on his face, that Finn was infamous for.

Rachel started to breathe again, taking long breaths. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief whilst Santana was still crying and shouting I'm sorry over and over again.

Mr Schuester spoke first. "Why don't we put her in her dorm, let her rest."

Kurt and Blaine nodded whilst Santana selfishly snatched the small girl out of Kurt's hands and placed them in her own, she then stood up with Rachel and led the way, to which the three men could only follow. Santana was silently crying the whole way.

When they finally reached their dorms, Santana walked in, head held high and walked straight to Rachel's room, Mr Schuester and the two boys followed.

"Its locked." Santana said plainly.

"Puck!" Mr Schuester shouted for him to come, it was meet with the pounding of footsteps before Puck appeared in front of him. "Could you use some acid sort of thing to get the door down?"

To this Puck etched the infamous Puckerman smirk on his face that just meant trouble. "Sure thing Mr S."

"To a point where it can still open and close." He explained.

"No fun." Puck said under his breath.

Anyway Puck did his magic and they walked in, taken back by what they saw.

Drawings of them and everyday life filled the walls, posters from Broadway were scattered throughout the room, there were a few photos of the desk, a few of a younger Rachel, one of which contained a younger Santana, there was countless books in bookshelves around the room, and in one corner there was a guitar, piano and a microphone set up. The overall theme of the room was yellow and pink, the bed sheets were yellow and pink and so was the furniture and walls. There was an art easel to the left of the door and to the right was the wardrobe.

Santana placed Rachel in the bed and uttered a single command. "Leave."

Kurt, Blaine and Puck left immediately, Mr Schuester lingered in the hallway but before finally leaving. When they went back to the common room they were greeted with one question from Sam's mouth.

"Is she okay?"

"I healed her," Kurt explained, "And Santana is with her."

"I think this goes without saying, but class is dismissed. I want all of you to get an early night's rest. Don't go in to Rachel's room, I think Santana just wants to be alone with her right now." Mr Schuester said.

"Why?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah, Santana and Rachel have made not contact since they came here." Mike said explaining what Brittany meant.

"I'm just guessing but I think they knew each other before they came here, there was a picture of Santana and Rachel on Rachel's desk. They were a lot younger." Blaine explained for Mr Schuester this time.

A silence fell over the group, they had to many questions and too little answers.

"She has two gay dads." Santana said as she emerged from Rachel's room.

"What?" Quinn asked because normally Santana was the bluntest person she had ever met, but she was not talking any sense right now.

"That's why she stood up for Kurt today." Santana informed them.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"She's sleeping," Santana answered and then she went back to Rachel's room.

"As I was saying class is dismissed. Good night." Mr Schuester said as he left the room.

Nobody was really up for anything, so they all just went back to their separate dorms, to totally sleep, yes totally.

* * *

**Sorry but I couldn't help adding in all about Sue's physical video, and a little Pezberry friend ship. Don't worry this fanfic is totally still Samchel.**

**Anyway completely sorry for late chapter, it was hard to write I kept changing and changing the story line. I was going to add in another couple getting together but it just didn't fit.**

**Anyway please Review**

**Katalily X x**


End file.
